


Day 10 - Music

by Shardinian



Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardinian/pseuds/Shardinian
Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Day 10 - Music

“Lucifer! Get your ass out of my face!” Levi punctuated his exclamation with an emphatic shove that accomplished absolutely nothing.

“My ass was here first.”

“Mammon! Nobody invited you, scumbag! Get out of my bathtub!”

“Nobody invited you neither, Asmo,” Mammon growled. “Move over! I barely got any room over here!”

“Beel, get OFF me,” Belphie snarled. “You're crushing my legs!”

“Good,” Beel returned. “You're hogging all the water.”

“There's barely any water left in here!” Satan exclaimed, as he twisted down to try and get his hands into the last of it. “Levi, stop splashing! You’re wasting it!”

“Hey! I'm the general of the navy down here, not you! I'm the only one who has any right to be in here!”

“It's MY bath!” roared Asmo. “If anyone has a right to be in here, it's me!”

Mammon squeezed himself in between the writhing mass of half-naked bodies, then glared at Lucifer. “Why the hell are you even in here?! You're still wearing a suit! If ya really wanted to feel the water, you'd be naked! Poser!”

“It's seeping through my socks,” Lucifer snarled. “The rest of you are just uncouth whiners.”

“Beel, get OFF me!”

“Mammon, shove OVER.”

“All of yas, shoo! This is MY water! Every last drop of it!”

“Somebody get out and fill the tub back up,” Satan growled. “I’m almost dry!”

“There isn't enough room in here for all of us,” Beel frowned. “Somebody needs to leave.”

“Why don't you leave, Beel?!” Belphie snapped. “You're the biggest one in here!”

The ‘conversion' devolved into all-out chaos.

“GET OUT!”

“SCREW YOU!”

“STOP TOUCHING ME.”

“MOVE OVER!”

“WHERE'D ALL THE WATER GO?!”

“PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!”

“GET OFF ME!”

“IT'S MY WATER!”

“LIKE HELL IT IS!”

Walking past Asmo's room, I frown, and glance through the door.

Rub a dub dub, seven demons in a tub…?

I sigh, pull out my DDD, and text Solomon.

_Hey. We need you back at the House of Lamentation, asap. The idiots listened to the Siren's Song again._


End file.
